Multiple speed transmission use a number of friction clutches or brakes, planetary gearsets, shafts, and other elements to achieve a plurality of gear or speed ratios. The architecture, i.e., packaging or layout of the aforementioned elements, is determined based on cost, size, packaging constraints, and desired ratios. There is a need for new architectural designs of multiple speed transmissions for achieving different ratios with improved performance, cost, efficiency, responsiveness, and packaging.